This invention relates to toy guns, and particularly to simulated guns operable to load and deploy elastic loop members. It is more particularly related to such devices which, in addition to propelling an elastic loop member, comprises added mechanical features that mimic with authenticity, the sounds and motions of conventional guns, together with the more popular simulated versions of same.